The Crystal Booster
by CelticDragon0
Summary: What if Beau had a sister? And they hatched from the same egg? And perhaps a human also hatched from an egg, the child of dragons? (Updates will be random-i.e. when I get it typed)
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

The Crystal Booster

A Dragon Booster Fanfic by Lady Dragon

This story starts just prior to 'The Choosing – Part One', then advances to just after 'The Rules of Power' with flashbacks from 6 to 3000 years prior. I wanted to try something new. What if Beau had a sister? And they hatched from the same egg? And perhaps a human also hatched from an egg, the child of dragons? Here it is: 'The Crystal Booster'.

Note: I changed the order of the episodes; therefore 'The Prophet's Motive' takes place before 'The Wraith Booster'.

Chapter One: The Beginning

She worked quickly, taking the black draconium gear apart, then sat back on the stool, letting out a sigh. Lyuna Moonlily had been kept busy, removing wraith gear from found dragons. She had learned the gear inside and out, removing the video, audio and control parts and breaking them so they couldn't be used again, then tinkering with the gear. "It's getting more complex." She said finally. "More complex and more powerful."

"You're getting good at that." A voice said, a young girl coming over.

"Yeah, I know." Was the reply as she turned, rubbing her eyes. "I need a break." She hopped off her stool. "C'mon Zahra. I need to go to the store."

She looked at the young girl, remembering when she had found her. She had been glad to have someone she could trust with secrets – especially her biggest one – Cerabus, her crystal draconium dragon. She had hatched from the same egg as another dragon – the gold dragon of legend, a rare occurrence for any dragon, let alone the legendary one. It was hard to believe it had been six years already – six years since she last raced. Six years since her mother's death. That thought stayed with her as they went to the store and came back. After they put the groceries away, she went over to a case, looking at the photos of her and her dragon and her and her mother, Raven Moonlily. The silence was broken by a knock. Lyuna turned and walked into the courtyard, seeing a mother and daughter, along with a 4-legged Magma-Class dragon. "Kian." She said to the mother. "Lucy. Good to see you."

Kian smiled. "Hello Lyuna." Was the reply. "This is Char. She just came home after disappearing for five days. She had that gear on and I know you specialize in removing it, so…"

"I understand. Let's have a look."

Lyuna went and grabbed her light green deactivation gear, aimed it at Char, and activated it, the gear dropping off.

"I have to make a short trip." The mother said. "Lucy, stay here."

"Yes, Mother." Lucy said as she left, then wandered over to the girl working on the gear, disabling part of it before turning to the dragon and checking her over. There was an explosion and Lyuna leapt onto the roof, seeing the flames and realized:

"That's Penn Stables!" she cried as she jumped down, then got on Char. "I need to borrow her." She said, Lucy climbing on behind her as the dragon took off. They rode through the streets, stopping short of Penn Stables and the older girl climbed down, running into the courtyard. "Mr. Penn!" she called. "Artha? Lance? Are you here?"

Lyuna sighed, removing her pink scarf and tying it to a post, then walked back to the dragon and got on, heading home. When they got there, Kian was waiting.

"What were you thinking?" she cried. "Taking off with my daughter?"

"Stop it Mom." Lucy said. "There was a fire at Penn Stables! She was worried about her friends and had to check!"

"Just go." Lyuna said. "No charge."

After the trio left, she walked over to a stall, going in and sitting down as her dragon looked at her. "It was Penn Stables." She said. "I didn't see anyone, so I think they're safe." She yawned. "I believe I'll go watch the race tomorrow."

She laid down and dozed off, Cerabus doing the same.


	2. Chapter Two: Old Friends at the Track

Chapter Two: Old Friends at the Track

The next morning, Lyuna got up, looking through her closet. "Let's see." She said, taking out a pair of jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt, putting them on, as well as a hat, lacing her boots and grabbing a jacket.

"I'm going now Zahra." She called. "I'll be back later"

"Be careful." Was the reply.

The girl left, managing to grab a taxi-dragon to the track, then went inside, finding a good seat and sat down. The race marshal started the race and she put her binoculars to her eyes, seeing…

'Artha?' she thought, then focused on the dragon. 'And Beau?'

She groaned as they were hit by a black draconium dragon and began to slow, then lowered her binoculars, closing her eyes and concentrating. 'Beau,' she thought. 'Let me help you.'

She opened her eyes, watching as the dragon sped up, coming in second, then got up and headed for the sidelines, spotting them and walked over, pulling her hat lower over her face. "Nice racing Artha." She said. "Well done."

Artha Penn turned to her and she recognized his companions – his younger brother Lance and their friend Parmon Sean. Beau, however, stared at this person, then came over, nudging her and she smiled, then looked at his rider. "I wish you the best."She added, turning from him and heading for the nearest taxi-dragon.


	3. Chapter Three: The Two Dragons of Legend

Chapter Three: The Two Dragons of Legend

Several weeks had passed since the race, and now Lyuna sat on the roof of the stable, looking out at the city, and then saw something: a gold-colored dragon being chased by black ones. She jumped down and ran outside as the gold dragon passed, then activated a piece of gear and tossed it, the black dragons following it. The girl ran down the sidewalk, finding the pair.

"Hey." She said. "Are you ok?"

The rider turned to her. "Where are the other dragons?" he asked.

"Chasing a duplicate." Was the reply. "C'mon, follow me."

The trio headed back to the stable, going inside before the gate closed, then she turned to him. "I know that's you Artha." She said finally. "You and Beau."

The rider removed the amulet from the gauntlet and there was a flash, revealing him standing on the saddle of a red and blue dragon. "Do I know you?" Artha Penn asked. "Should I?

"Artha, it's me." Was the reply. "Lyuna Moonlily. Don't you remember me?"

The boy stared at her, thinking back 9 years and remembering a young girl, along with a strange dragon, pearlescent and gold.

"Lyuna!" he said, jumping out of the saddle and hugging her. "It _is_ you! You were at the track, and I didn't recognize you! It's been, what, 6 years?

"Yeah," she said. "Six years." She walked over to the case, looking at a photo. "Six years." She repeated as Artha walked over, seeing the photo. "Your mother." He said. "I forgot."

The girl walked over to a stall. "C'mon out girl." She said. "See who's here."

There was movement in the stall, then a dragon, pearl and gold, came out into the courtyard, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Cerabus?" the boy asked, walking over. "My goodness how you've grown."

The dragon stared at him, then saw the other dragon and ran over, crying out in delight, Beau staring at her. "That's your sister Beau." Lyuna said. "You remember Cerabus, don't you?"

The dragons looked at each other, then nuzzled.

"Lyuna," The boy said. "Come back with me. You and Cerabus."

"But her coloring…" she began as Cerabus changed color, becoming blue streaked with light green, then went and packed some gear and other items in a small truck, attaching it to her dragon, as well as magging an old saddle on her. "Zahra." She said, the young girl coming out. "Watch over everything."

"I will." Was the reply as her friend was magged into the saddle.

The pair left after the gate opened, heading for Penn Stables and reaching it after 10 minutes, entering the courtyard, two boys and another girl coming over. Artha jumped off his dragon, hugging the younger of the two boys. Lyuna climbed off her dragon, who promptly magged the saddle off, sending it clattering against a wall as her rider unhitched the truck, then went and laid down in an empty stall. The girl pulled the truck up to the adjacent stall and grabbed a blanket, going over to her dragon and spread it out, laying down. The other girl came over, followed by a red dragon.

"Lyuna?" she asked. "It is you! Don't you remember me?"

Lyuna stared at her, seeing a flashback to her last race, Cerabus magging a young girl onto her back, her rider giving her a necklace, then helping to name her new dragon. She got to her feet.

"Kitt!" she cried. "Kitt Wonn!" she turned to the dragon. "And Wyldfyr. I almost didn't recognize you!"

The pair hugged, their dragons smiling. Artha looked at Lance and Parmon. "I'm going to go talk to Mortis." He said, heading for Beau's stall. Kitt let go of her friend. "It's so good to see you." She said as there was a crash. Lyuna ran into the other stall, seeing the older boy under some gear.

"Get away from there!" she snarled, grabbing him and shoving him out of the stall. "That gear's off limits."

She walked back over to Cerabus, laid down and dozed off.


	4. Chapter Four: The Dream

Chapter Four: The Dream

"Mom! No!" she cried, sitting up in the dark, then rubbed her eyes. "Not again."

Lyuna got up and went outside. "That dream again."

She sighed, running her hands over her face, then heard movement and turned, dropping into a fighting stance. "Calm down." Someone said.

The girl stood up, staring at the figure in front of her. "You." She said. "You are a Dragon Priest. What do you want?"

"I am Mortis." The priest said. "And you are Lyuna Moonlily, Cerabus's rider."

"What do you want?" she repeated.

As he went to answer, Cerabus came out of her stall, growling at him as she stopped next to her friend, then snarled, baring her fangs.

"She is protective of you." He said. "More so than usual."

The dragon flexed her claws, ready to charge, but stopped from the girl's touch. "I see." Mortis said. "She thinks of you as her sister-a very strange bond, but you would give your life for hers."

Lyuna turned to her dragon, calming her. "He won't hurt us." She said to her, then turned back. "Forgive her." She went on. "Cerabus is very protective."

Cerabus snorted, then nudged her gently, growling softly as he noticed the necklace. "That crystal," he said. "May I see it?"

The girl removed her necklace and handed it to him.

"My word!" He breathed. "This is pure crystal draconium."

"My mother gave it to me." She explained. "She said it was special-part of my heritage."

"Heritage?" he repeated. "Hmm." He handed the necklace back and she put it on. "Come with me." He went on. "You and Cerabus."

He turned and went into a stall, lifting a handle and revealing a lift, then got on it, the pair following before it descended. After a few minutes it stopped and they got off, Lyuna staring. "A Dragon Temple." She breathed as she touched one wall, the whole thing lighting up. "I know this." She went on. "This is of the Great War." She noticed the writing below it. "Let's see–'Alongside the 5 Boosters was a crystal dragon and her rider–the Crystal Booster'."

"You can read that?" Mortis asked, walking over. "Even I couldn't translate that. How can you?"

"I am not sure," was the reply, then saw something. Her dragon came over and he set one hand on her head and held up the other, a whitish-blue beam of energy shooting from it and striking the wall.

"A mag-blast," he breathed. "But how?"

The girl lowered her hand. "My mother taught me." Was the reply. "She taught me mag-claw-felt I needed to know."

The priest stared at her in disbelief. 'She knows mag-claw,' he thought. 'With her control she must have started training at age seven or eight.'

He watched as the pair tackled each other, both laughing, then walked over to a box, opening it and taking out a medallion. He closed the box and walked over to them. "Lyuna," he said, "this is for you."

Lyuna got up and he'd write the chain all over her neck. She took the medallion and looked at it-a five-pointed star with a green stone in the middle and braided design around the edge. "This has a lot of power." She said, then looked up at him. "Thank you."

As she turned to leave, he aimed a mag-burst at her back as she flipped, catching the stream and reversing the flow, sending it back at him. "What in the Magna Draconis are you doing?" the girl asked, or began to as another shot came at her and she rolled to one side, sinking into the battle as she got to her feet, effortlessly returning the mag-blasts, then jumped into the air, unleashing a mag-fury, shots flying in all directions. As she landed, he ran at her and she spun, sending him flying with a well-placed kick.

"What in dragon's sake is going on here?" a voice asked, Artha coming over with Beau. The girl shook her head, coming out of the battle and looking at him. "How long have you been there?" she asked, seeing the look of horror on the boy's face. "Oh… that long."

The dragon glanced at his sister, giving a questionable growl, which was returned with a snarl and a snort. "Back off Beau," Lyuna said, glaring at him. "She had nothing to do with it."

She looked up, seeing the looks on their faces. "What? What's wrong?"  
"Did…did you just growl?" the priest asked.

"'Did I just growl?'" she repeated. "Is that what you said? I was just telling Beau that Cerabus had nothing to do with what was going on."

The girl stared at them. "Uh…didn't I?"

"I think you just spoke in dragon." Mortis said.

Lyuna glared at them, then got on her dragon, headed to the lift and rode it up.

(A.N.: Big shout out to The Deathrunner for checking my story!)


End file.
